Shonen
by Jet Long
Summary: Being a hero can be a burden or a blessing. One boy will bear these burdens and learn from them. AU Fic Multiple Crossover.


**Shonen**

**Prologue: The Beginning of a New Epic **

**See Author's Note at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Neon Genesis Evangelion,Ben 10, or any of the other anime/manga portrayed here.**

XXX

**Unknown Location: Far Reaches of the Universe**

Hero. One word that describes a person that is willing to change the lives of others for better or worse. A hero can be many things eccentric, smart, cowardly, lazy, selfish, angry, crude, etc.

Surrounded in by various sources of knowledge and technology in a library is a cloaked figure hunched over a work table tinkering with what looked like a watch.

The hourglass symbol on the face of the watch was without a time though, as this invention had a different purpose.

The inventor was a…chronicler of sorts. He collected the tales of multiple extraordinary figures of different universes that each had their own story of the path to who they became.

The invention was one of imitation. A device that would grant who ever wore it the chance to experience the power of the countless figures held in said device.

In fact he got the idea from another universe he peaked into, whose greatest mind used different aliens in the device.

The reason such a device was being created was because the inventor felt that there was a storm coming and he himself felt tired of fighting after living for so long, and felt someone eles could rise to bear the burden of the title hero.

Giving one final check the inventor made their way to a metal sphere that would send their device to where even they didn't know to where ever the device felt it should go. The device he made held sentient beings that would know exactly what they were looking for.

Setting the coordinates the figure stepped away from the device and watched as it gathered energy then rose through the skylight to the star filled night into space departing to parts unknown.

The inventor knew their choice was selfish knowing that having someone else bear their burden was wrong. But felt that whoever the device chose would have the resolve to win over its occupants and face whatever dangers was about to bring peril to the universe.

"Go on Unlimitrix." The cloaked figure said in a quiet voice. "Find someone who has a new story to unfold and will become an Epic."

XXX

**Tokyo, Japan **

Shinji Ikari was a boy who has been afraid of disappointing others and wished to be acknowledged. He had no friends to speak of and was too afraid to make the first step to connecting with others.

His father wanted nothing to do with him and his mother was dead. He had a guardian by the name of Kaji Ryoji who tried to make him feel acknowledged and not be afraid of his own shortcomings.

Right now he was on a hill past a forest and vast city he lived in while listening to music on his Ipod through his earphones.

This was his favorite place to come to because it helped him to just be with his thoughts and music where no one could hurt him or cast him aside like his father.

With the last of his playlist's music playing Shinji decided to do his other hobby, stargazing. Shinji liked space and its vastness and mystery. Shinji liked moments of peace and quiet they were moments that didn't bring the hardships of life and let one just feel safe.

As Shinji was now looking into the sky he was able to catch what looked like a…shooting star? Even if the brunette didn't really believe in such things, he still made a wish.

"I wish I had friends." He said aloud.

Now Shinji assumed that the star would just streak by and never be seen again by him to his surprise it looked liked it was getting bigger. No…not bigger, it looked like it was getting closer to where he was sitt-

**Boom! **

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from the forest behind him, the shockwave knocking him down with a startled yelp escaping his lips.

His heart pounding in his chest and his ears ringing, Shinji carefully got up and turned around and watched with wide eyes the destruction the "star" caused to the forest.

By the look of the bludgeoned trees it seemed the projectile landed very close to his location, but surprisingly he only saw a small amount of fire, barely worthy of being a camp fire, on the trees and smoke from where the "star" crashed.

Half of Shinji just wanted to run and keep running until he reached the apartment he shared with his guardian and report this to the authorities. The other half that was slowly overcoming the first half that was comprised of natural human curiosity, wanted to get a good look at the star.

With his curiosity winning Shinji made slow unsure steps towards the crash site. Making sure to make careful steps along the forest floor, the moon and the small amount fire being his only light.

When Shinji made it to the "star" he was surprised to see what looked like a metal sphere.

Wondering if it fell from some kind of space shuttle, Shinji jumped back a bit when the sphere opened up like it was a armadillo and a green glow came from inside.

The 14 year old looked inside and saw what looked like a green and black watch with no features but a green hourglass symbol and green wrist band.

Awed by the look of the watch Shinji reached out tentatively towards it. It startled him greatly when the watch shifted into a liquid state and jumped onto his left wrist and reformed into a solid state.

"AAAHHHHH!" Shinji screamed in terror. "Get off! Get off!"

The once curious boy was scared for his life as the watch clung on despite his attempts to get the watch, which now stuck on like an iron vice.

Trying to calm down Shinji looked at the watch to see if there was a button or something on it that could release his wrist from the watch.

Shinji looked and saw a grey button on both sides of the watch. When them one at a time didn't seem to work Shinji tried pressing them both at once.

He was surprised to see the top part of the watch rise and display what looked like a green holographic image of a person.

This through Shinji for a loop since this was something you would only see in a sci-fi movie. Of course seeing as this wasn't helping him get the watch off Shinji carefully raised his right hand to reset the watch.

As soon as he did a green flash engulfed him and illuminated the night. A new figure took Shinji's place and looked around where they were standing bearing the hourglass symbol on their chest.

"Man someone did a number on this place." The figure's stomach growled and as the face showed a grimace. "Uhh…I could go for some ramen."

**To Be Continued **

**Next: Me, Myself and Ten I's **

**AN: After reading Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo's fic "Ten Thousand Fists" I asked for permission from said author to write this fic, a writer who I would like to thank again for allowing me to write this fic. It is an AU Evangelion where Second Impact hasn't happened but there are still angels here, just not giant ones. I don't think it will be hard to figure out who Shinji turned into, but this person is just the tip of the iceberg of who Shinji can turn into. **


End file.
